


Вторая попытка

by Tyusha



Series: WTF-2019 TMNT [7]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Арнольд Кейси Джонс больше всего в этом мире любит свою маму и сестренку.





	Вторая попытка

— Ангелочек мой. 

Мама держала на руках его только что рожденную сестренку, и Арнольд встал на цыпочки, чтобы посмотреть на нее. Отец говорил, чтобы он не лез к матери, что ей и так тяжело, но как он может не лезть! Ведь у него теперь есть сестренка! Настоящая и только его. 

— Мам? 

Мама кивнула, и Арнольд встал коленями на больничную койку. Папа сказал, что имя его сестры — Шэдоу. Но мама была права — она выглядела как ангел. 

— Только не шуми, ладно? — тихо попросила мама и повернула сестренку так, чтобы Арнольд смог ее лучше рассмотреть. — Шэдоу Джонс, познакомься. Это твой старший брат. Он будет за тобой присматривать и защищать. Верно? 

Арнольд закивал и вытер слезы на глазах тыльной стороной руки. Отец говорил, что мужчины не плачут. Плачут только слабаки и нытики, а Арнольд не хотел быть слабаком. 

— Можно я ее обниму? — спросил Арнольд, и мама кивнула. 

— Только аккуратно. Она очень маленькая. Иди ко мне. 

Арнольд лег рядом с мамой, и та положила Шэдоу ему на руки. 

— Я буду защищать тебя. И никогда не брошу. И я не дам задирать тебя мальчишкам. И тебя, мам! И вообще! Я вас защитю. 

Мама обняла их крепче и поцеловала Арнольда в лоб.

— Я люблю вас, — сказала она, и Арнольд подумал, что он тоже. Любит их больше всех на свете. И он ни за что не позволит ничему с ними случиться. 

*** 

Когда Арнольд открыл глаза, он увидел белый потолок. Он не помнил, что случилось. Они были в машине, а потом?.. 

Арнольд хотел осмотреться, но в голове сильно застучало, когда он пытался ею повернуть. Он глубоко вздохнул — и от этого стало еще больнее, но Арнольд старался не обращать внимания. 

Он сильный. Он справится. Бывало и хуже, и больнее. 

Арнольд повернул голову в одну сторону — и увидел окно и какие-то медицинские штуки. Повернул в другую — и увидел спящую Шэдоу в кресле. Она обнимала любимого плюшевого зайца. Когда-то он был чистым и розовым, думалось Арнольду, а сейчас весь перешитый и в шрамах. Шэд считала шрамы — это круто. От мысли голова заболела сильнее, как будто что-то взорвалось внутри, и Арнольд застонал. 

— Арни? — он почувствовал маленькую ладошку на своей руке. — Ты жив! 

Шэдоу напрыгнула на него, от чего Арнольд застонал еще громче, но постарался скрыть боль за улыбкой.

— Конечно, Шэдди, ты чего. С чего бы я умер. 

— Мама умерла... 

Шепот будто битой ударил по голове. Последнее, что видел Арнольд — темная макушка сестры.

 

Когда Арнольд очнулся во второй раз, он не смог сразу открыть глаза. Все тело было слишком тяжелым. Зато он мог слышать. 

— Все в порядке, — говорил голос, будто из воды. — Он потерял сознание из-за шока. И хотя операция прошла успешно, но последствий... не избежать. 

— Что с ним будет? — спросил мужской голос. Знакомый, но голова слишком устала, чтобы думать и вспоминать. 

— Может, не стоит говорить при ребенке? 

— Что с ним будет? 

Арнольд почувствовал, как кто-то сжал его руку сильнее, и он попытался сжать руку в ответ. 

— Травмы головы не проходят бесследно. Будьте готовы к частым болям, у него может снизиться умственная деятельность. У нас есть специалисты, которые помогут ему... 

— Давайте поговорим в другом месте... мне надо... мне надо выпить...

Арнольд слышал шаги и звук закрывшейся двери. Потихоньку он смог открыть глаза. 

— Ты выглядишь смешно, — сказала Шэд шепотом. Она как будто хотела пошутить и улыбнуться, но в голосе все равно звучали слезы. 

— Что случилось? — спросил Арнольд, но сам не услышал своего голоса. 

— Я не могу говорить. Из-за того, что я сказала, тебе стало плохо. 

Арнольд поднял руку и положил ее на макушку Шэд. Все это заняло слишком много сил, и ему очень хотелось спать, но он не мог спать. Не когда сестренка плачет у его постели. Шэдоу наклонилась ближе, так что ему не пришлось больше держать руку навесу. 

— Авария. Мама умерла, и ты несколько дней не просыпался... — шепот ее звучал как гром. — Папа сказал, что и ты умрешь, но я не верила. Он кричал на докторов, потому что они убили маму. Но они сказали, что она умерла в машине. 

— Иди ко мне. 

Арнольд не мог сдвинуться, но на его кровати было достаточно места для шестилетней сестренки. Она забралась к нему, аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить провода, и он обнял ее как мог сильно. Он обещал защищать маму и сестренку. Но мамы больше нет. Он не совсем понимал: как это? 

— Арнольд? — спросила Шэдоу, все так же шепотом, но от одного лишь имени стало больно. Больнее, чем болела голова или тело или все остальное. Больнее, чем что бы то ни было. 

— Называй меня Кейси, — сказал он и уснул. 

И ни на секунду не выпустил сестренку из рук.


End file.
